


Augúrio

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: A pólvora escorre como óleo no meu corpo, aquece no mesmo local e quando esfrega na minha alma como um cigarro no bem-estar. É assim que minha vida termina?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Augúrio

A pólvora escorre como óleo no meu corpo, aquece no mesmo local e quando esfrega na minha alma como um cigarro no bem-estar. É assim que termina a minha vida? Fiquei como um posto no mar sem saber por quê; quando pergunto, ele responde sem saber. Apoiei-me no peso de uma criança, desmaiei ao andar descalço pelo mundo, se visse como me viravam as costas, apontando para mim do espelho, era assim que eu era o mesmo Judas em muitos anjos, um falta de alimentar essa mesma sede, o que você queria? (...)  
A letra deste poeta é um elogio aos limiares que oram a Braun, ele não tem ninguém sozinho, porque o deslize de correr em direção a sua mãe cuspiu-o na cara, já que ele nunca virá a se alegrar em seus braços como os dele filho. De olhos abertos, ele sonha sem máscara nem dono, apenas o cachorro de seus superiores, em outras vozes e outros ares. Não, são os mortos que em sua doce calma  
paz, desfrute da sepultura fria; é você mesmo que vagueia em sua própria memória, mortos são aqueles cuja alma está morta  
e eles ainda vivem. vive a mentira chorando, vive o corpo pronunciando-se para continuar existindo mesmo quando continua matando.  
"Oh, cheira muito bem, estou de volta, mãe." “Eu venci Annie em combate!” Dá pra acreditar, mãe?  
Já atendi meu último pedido, vou largar a única coisa que vai ficar me martelando até que eu desapareça. Nos lírios você é a mais bonita, cada um deles se chama você, não voltarei para jantar, então não espere mãe.  
Porém, seu rosto é o que me sustenta. Por quê?


End file.
